Les feux de l'amour
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Charlie Weasley a trouvé la femme de sa vie : elle est intelligente, belle, badass, elle a 3 dragons... et elle vit à Westeros.


**Note d'auteur**** : ****Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du grand défi "A vos claviers 2018" organisé sur HPF l'été dernier par ET et The Night Circus. Lors de ce défi, nous avions plusieurs défis avec un thème, des contraintes, et nous devions écrire un texte dessus.**

**Défi 3 :**

• Que ce soit une ode au beurre de cacahuètes, l'expression torturée d'une romance haineuse et passionnelle ou la reconnaissance d'une amitié lumineuse, vous devrez **écrire une lettre d'amour.**  
• Votre texte devra contenir un paragraphe dans lequel **la première lettre de chaque phrase forme le nom complet de l'objet / le destinataire de la lettre.**  
**  
Je m'excuse par avance pour ce qui va suivre, tout est de la faute de LilTangerine qui m'a suggéré Charlie Weasley comme personnage quand mon inspiration me faisait faux bond, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser pour les réclamations XD**

****Petit point fandom : Daenerys est un personnage de la saga du _Trône de fer_ écrite par G.R.R Martin, elle est notamment célèbre pour posséder 3 dragons, avoir des cheveux argentés et des yeux violets, et cramer tout ce qui bouge XD****

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Je ne sais comment commencer cette lettre. Comment faudrait-il que je vous appelle ? Quel titre préférez-vous ? Votre simple prénom me semble trop familier, si peu digne de l'admiration que je vous porte, pourtant il est si beau…

Daenerys du Typhon, de la maison Targaryen, mère de Dragons, l'Imbrûlée, Briseuse de Chaînes… et reine de mon cœur. Je ne peux plus le nier désormais. Lorsque je vous ai vue, tout s'est arrêté. Vous êtes arrivée vers moi, sur le dos de votre dragon, la plus belle créature qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, vous lui avez crié quelque chose, suite à quoi il m'a arrosé de flammes mortelles – heureusement que je maîtrise bien le sortilège du Bouclier ignifugé – et c'en était fini de moi.

Depuis ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, grâce à ce Portoloin détraqué qui m'a fait apparaître dans votre monde – au passage, merci à la dame rousse et un peu étrange qui a ouvert un portail pour me faire revenir chez moi, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne sacrifie pas un troupeau de chevaux entier pour cela, mais si c'était la seule solution… – toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers vous.

**D**ès cet instant, j'ai su qu'il n'y en aurait plus jamais d'autre. **A** vous seule, vous avez effacé toutes les femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer dans cette vie. **E**lles n'ont certes pas été nombreuses, mon métier est très prenant, mais désormais, je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous. **N**'ayant pas d'espoir que ce message vous parvienne un jour, je peux vous avouer mes sentiments sans craindre d'être rejeté. **E**t j'ignore pourquoi j'emploie ce langage, ces tournures venues d'un autre temps, probablement parce que vous me les inspirez. **R**endez-vous compte, votre monde est si différent du mien… **Y** a-t-il un endroit sur Terre, encore aujourd'hui, où l'on dispute des tournois, où il n'y a pas l'eau courante, où la plupart des maladies ne peuvent être soignées ? **S**i loin dans le passé il me faudrait remonter pour connaître à nouveau une telle époque… **T**enez, c'est sans doute cela qui me fait adopter ce langage si particulier. **A** Poudlard, je n'ai jamais été un beau parleur, plutôt du genre taciturne, et je n'ai pas réellement changé depuis, jusqu'à notre rencontre… **R**évélation, illumination, je ne sais comment qualifier ce qui s'est produit en moi alors. **G**lorieuse reine, qui pourrait douter de votre légitimité lorsque vous fendez le ciel sur le dos de votre magistral dragon, plus beau que tous ceux que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici dans mon monde ? **A**ucun Magyar à pointes, Norvégien à crête ou Noir des Hébrides ne peut rivaliser avec la perfection de Drogon et de ses frères, Viserion et Rhaegal. **R**ien ne pourra me faire oublier ce que j'ai ressenti en les voyant, en vous voyant les contrôler. **Y** aurait-il donc des déesses capables de dompter les plus grandes forces de la nature ? **E**tes-vous un de ces êtres légendaires dont on nous parle parfois à Poudlard, ces magiciens et magiciennes hors du commun, capables des plus grandes prouesses ? **N**i la terre ni les cieux ne vous résistent, et en rêve je revois votre chevelure argentée scintiller dans la lumière, comme un second soleil, plus étincelant que le premier…

Chaque matin en me levant, je regarde le ciel, et j'espère voir apparaître la silhouette de Drogon, vous voir mettre pied à terre et considérer ce sol nouveau d'un œil conquérant, comme vous le faisiez à Peyredragon.

Moi qui voue aux dragons une passion débordante depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je ne peux me résoudre à me dire que jamais plus je ne reverrai les vôtres, et j'espère de tout mon cœur vous voir un jour franchir un portail que vous aurez demandé à votre amie d'ouvrir pour venir me rejoindre. Cette lettre ne vous parviendra peut-être jamais, je doute que le hibou que j'ai choisi trouve son chemin jusqu'à vous.

Je pense sans cesse à vous, jamais je ne pourrai vous oublier, Daenerys Targaryen. Et si jamais un jour votre souvenir venait à s'effacer, il me suffirait de regarder la brûlure de 30 cm de long que Drogon m'a infligée lorsque j'ai voulu mesurer la taille de ses crocs, et alors la douce réminiscence de votre visage me reviendrait. J'ai eu des brûlures au cours de ma carrière, mais aucune n'est aussi belle que celle qui orne désormais mon bras et que je porte comme un trophée, comme la preuve que j'ai un jour approché les plus puissants dragons ayant jamais existé, et que leur mère, leur reine, m'a accordé un regard, s'emparant à jamais de mon âme.

Je serai selon votre volonté votre ami, votre amant, je combattrai à vos côtés si vous me le demandez, je soignerai vos dragons – en toute honnêteté je préfèrerais soigner les dragons, je ne suis pas très bon en combat rapproché.

Je ferai ce que vous voudrez, pour un regard de votre part, pour le simple bonheur de pouvoir un jour prochain croiser à nouveau le profond violet de vos yeux et m'y noyer tout entier.

Veuillez je vous prie, je vous en supplie, daigner agréer mes plus sincères, respectueuses, tendres et ardentes salutations,

Charlie Weasley

PS : Mon vrai prénom est Charles, dans notre monde c'est un prénom que portaient beaucoup les rois, si cela peut influencer votre choix et vous inciter à m'épouser.

PPS : Je ne veux pas vous forcer la main, bien sûr, donc vous n'êtes pas du tout obligée de m'épouser ! Dans mon monde, à notre époque, on prend le temps de se connaître avant de se marier, donc chaque chose en son temps.

PPPS : J'espère que le niveau de langage que j'ai adopté dans la lettre vous conviendra, j'ai lu beaucoup de vieux poèmes anglais pour m'inspirer. Ma sœur Ginny a beaucoup ri en la lisant, mais je crois qu'au fond, elle est un peu jalouse, jamais Harry ne lui écrira une lettre comme celle-là. Harry, c'est Harry Potter, le Survivant, c'est quelqu'un de très célèbre dans notre monde, si vous m'épousiez, vous pourriez le rencontrer, mais il ne vous plairait pas je pense. J'espère. Peut-être qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que vous le rencontriez finalement, il n'est vraiment pas très sympathique d'ailleurs.

PPPPS : J'ai un tatouage de dragon sur le bras, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le montrer, à la Réserve il a beaucoup de succès, si vous veniez me voir je pourrais vous le montrer. Je pense que sur l'autre bras je me ferai tatouer votre nom, ou votre visage, ainsi tout le monde saura que je n'appartiens qu'à vous et je vous resterai fidèle à jamais.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : ****Voilà, donc pardon pardon pour avoir rendu Charlie aussi niais et aussi ridicule, mais bon, j'ai pas résisté XD**

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**


End file.
